


certainty

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Roleswap, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alana Bloom's trial, and Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's testimony.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Bedelia Du Maurier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Ladies Bingo 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	certainty

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** remix  
>  **femslashficlets tarot prompt table:** justice  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** paper
> 
> enjoy!

Alana can't believe this is happening to her.

Most people couldn't, at first, really. A woman committing those gruesome murders felt like something crazy and unlikely, something that only happened in movies with the express purpose of shocking people with _oops, the serial killer is a woman!_ — but this is real, and this is happening to her, and she's being framed as the Copycat Killer.

It feels like a joke. She trusted Bedelia deeply, to a point she can't even comprehend— Katz had made a joke or two, always supportive, about how hot her psychiatrist is and how she must be getting lucky, before she shut her down, embarrassed. And now she's there, at her court hearing, trying to stop herself from zoning out and freak out in front of everyone. Anger goes through her, hot-blooded, and she grips at her arm as she tries to settle on her chair.

Bedelia walks over to speak, and it's hard to take in. She's gorgeous, as always, long blonde hair down past the middle of her back, a sheer beautiful dress that looks more like it belongs in a fashion runaway than in court. 

In paper, it makes a bit of sense. All the proof aligned with it perfectly, every piece of evidence pointing to her having done this. And she'd tried, really, to consider that the sickness she had come down with might have caused all this. But she's not a killer. Even as she shot Hobbs to save Abigail, she's not a killer, even on an unconscious level. On paper it makes sense for her to be the copycat killer, having followed these cases rigorously as she was assigned to them by Jack. But everyone who knows her argues against it, because _God, how could she? How could she do this?_

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me God." Bedelia looks at her and smiles lightly, with something she can only categorize as smugness.

Alana resists the urge to scream.

Bedelia's testimony makes her hairs stand on end. She talks with a certain derisiveness about this entire thing, as she talks about being Alana's psychiatrist, about how they had conversations.

"Alana Bloom will always be my friend," she says.

Alana grips at her dress. _No_ , she mouths. She knows that she did this to her, for some reason, that she's a killer and decided to do this to her. There's always been something a little off about Bedelia ,but she decided to ignore it in favor of their friendship. She was a little weird herself, why couldn't she be? But then... then everything happened, and now they're here, with Bedelia's psychiatrist telling her that he believes her, his eyes filled with a certain type of pity she can't think about too long without getting nauseous.

There's something wrong here. Justice can't be served on her until she figures out what it is. Bedelia has done something to her, and she can't just stand by and plead guilty to avoid the death penalty.

She refuses to give up without swinging first. And when she looks at Bedelia, she knows she has to fight her way into making it obvious that it was her.


End file.
